


Errands

by LeChatRouge673



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Errands

Livia was in a wonderful mood.

Spring had finally, truly come to Beauclair, and with it the gentle rains and soft sunshine of the season. Greenery was returning to the world in full force, and life was springing up in joyful riots all around her. It was her favorite time of year, and its arrival had filled her with an infusion of energy and purpose. Now was the time for planting her spring herbs and plants, and preparing the garden beds for the summer crops. The first order of business, though, would be a trip into the city proper to purchase supplies and collect the new batch of orders from merchants and the palace representative for the perfumes, cosmetics, and other sundries Livia plied her trade in.

It was early in the morning yet, and there was still a slight chill in the air that prompted her to shiver as she double checked Ombra’s saddlebags, silently estimating how much she would be able to bring back with her. She was also mentally debating whether or not she ought to put on something warmer, or if her stubborn streak was going to win out over common sense, and she was only mildly surprised when she felt a pair of strong, familiar hands set her favorite lightweight cloak over her shoulders.

“You’ll thank me later,” Eskel stated as Livia turned to face him. “I know you are going to end up racing to the city, and the wind chill is going to be murder on your skin if you don’t have something other than that cotton blouse.”

She gave a small hum of agreement, stepping into his arms and nestling close to his chest. “You’re right, of course,” she conceded. “Shall I bring you back anything from the city?”

Eskel shrugged. “Might check the notice boards, see if there are any jobs that look interesting. I could use something to help me shake off the winter laziness.”

“Isn’t that what we were doing this morning?” Livia asked with a deceptive air of innocence, and she felt more than heard the reverberation of laughter in Eskel’s chest. “Anything in particular you want me to look for?”

“Dunno. Any monster components you’re running short on? Might focus on any contracts that would help us restock.” He leaned down, tilting her chin up so that he could give her a proper kiss goodbye. “Promise you’ll be back soon?”

“You could come with me, you know,” Livia suggested, her tone quietly hopeful. She knew running errands in the city was not necessarily Eskel’s first choice, but she would be lying if she had said she would not appreciate the company. “That way you don’t run the risk of me bringing you back a contract on a chort or something equally unpleasant.”

He gave a brief snort, but he was smiling. “Hate to break it to you Liv, but clearing out a nest of drowners isn’t exactly all sunshine and daisies. That being said… I mean,” he shuffled on his feet slightly, “If you want company, I would be happy to come with you. Just wasn’t sure you wanted me tagging along.”

Livia broke out in a bright peal of laughter. “Oh of course I do, you goon. I just know running errands isn’t terribly exciting. Certainly not compared to clearing out a drowner nest.”

“Hey, I’ll take running errands with you over the drowners any day,” he reassured her with mock seriousness, and Livia arched up onto her toes to press a long, lingering kiss against his lips.

“Go saddle up Scorpion,” she instructed, “And I’ll go back in and throw together a picnic. We can make a day of it.”

He flashed her one more smile, the kind that made her weak at the knees, before ambling off towards the stables, and she turned back towards the house.

_ Now _ the day was perfect.


End file.
